


My life with the king

by usagi_bloodsmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_bloodsmith/pseuds/usagi_bloodsmith
Summary: Serina lives with a demon, what could possibly happen!





	My life with the king

7:30 on a Saturday, I woke up to the sound of ‘Carry On My Wayward Son.’ The sun was bright even through my blinds. I reluctantly got up and turned off my alarm, stretching my body from top to bottom. I looked at my mirror to see an unexpected message on the glass ‘remember you have sword practice at 6 tonight’ written in blood.  
I cursed under my breath as I got up from my soft warm bed, I grabbed some paper towel and a dry erase pen. After I wiped the blood from the mirror, I scribbled a response ‘Damn it Crowley! Just use the pen, you don’t need to kill a chicken every time I have an appointment’. Hopefully he’d do just that!  
I quickly got dressed, grabbing my laptop in the process. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, walking to the living room couch with some toast. I opened my computer, checking my email while Poirot played on the TV. I live with a demon, the king of hell to be precise! He said his name was Crowley. He never showed himself but we talked through writing, which was a good thing because I’m an author but that’s just my day job.  
As I finished reading an email from a friend, I looked on my whiteboard by the window to see that Crowley had written something. ‘I’ll try to remember that. Could you do something for me?’ he had written in dry erase marker. That’s odd for Crowley to ask a favor, I put my laptop on the couch and walked to the board to write a response. ‘Sure! What can I do for you?’ I placed the cap back on the marker.  
Sitting down on the footstool, I saw that Poirot had just found the last clue to his case. I heard the click of a pen, turning to the board to see his request ‘Could some “friends” stay here for a bit?’ the word ‘friends’ seemed like he was unsure if they were or were not. I grabbed my laptop and checked my calendar to see if I had anybody coming over at all.  
It looked like I was completely empty except for a lunch date on Wednesday, so I grabbed the pen and wrote my response. ‘Sure! I have nothing big going on for a while so they can stay as long as is needed. When will they be here and who are they?’ I put the marker back after I finished, going back to see Poirot and Hastings talking to Japp at Scotland Yard.  
I heard the pen cap snap onto the marker again, looking over my shoulder, he had written two words ‘Later today.’ Odd, he’s much more talkative usually. He must be busy with his kingly duties, I giggled at the thought. I grabbed my pen and wrote an answer, ‘be more specific please. Time would be nice, I’m happy to do it though!’ I placed the pen down and continued to watch Japp, Hastings, and the suspects listening to Poirot explain the murder.  
Just as the killer was revealed, I saw a time on the whiteboard ‘12:20ish’ I wiped the board down while making a mental note of the time and wrote down a smiley face. I turned towards the TV to see the credits roll, I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. My phone read 9:30, I had just enough time to take a shower and go buy groceries plus some beer.  
When I got back home, it was 11:45 and the whiteboard had a message on it. ‘Turns out they will be here around 12:00. Sorry for the inconvenience bunny’ as I saw the nickname, I shook my head while putting the groceries away. I put on my apron and started to make cookies because who doesn't love cookies! I’ll make my famous chocolate chip cookies, the best in this whole town.  
I finished at 11:58, which is rare but I thought nothing of it, I cleaned up the kitchen and sat on the couch with my laptop. I opened my story and started writing, the pen cap clicked as I finished a paragraph ‘they’re here and hurt, get the first aid.’ Crowley’s friends must be in trouble because of the way he had written it. Rushed and concerned.  
I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, grabbing the kit from under the sink and running back to the living room with it and placed it on the footstool. Just as I was about to write on the board, there was a knock on the door.  
I walked to the door and opened it to see 2 boys with duffle bags and wounds.  
“Get in and go to the living room” I ordered, they both walked over and dumped their bags on the kitchen floor. I followed them and grabbed the kit and started to walk towards the shorter one. He shook his head pointed to the taller one, who seemed to be in more pain.  
“Where’s the bigger wound?” I asked him, he removed his jacket to show me his arm which had a deep gash. My eyes widened at the mark, I grabbed the tweezers and started to fix his wound. He tensed and hissed in pain as I grabbed what seemed like a nail or claw?  
As I finished sewing the mark closed and cleaned it off, I raised an eyebrow at the claw. I walked over to the fridge to grab some beer for them, I approached the other one to see he had just a few cuts on his hands and head. As I paid attention to his wounds, I started up a small conversation,  
“So, what did you two fight to get these wounds? A werewolf, shifter, wendigo, vampire?” Both boys looked surprised at what I asked, the taller one answered for them as the other one was hissing in pain.  
“A-a hellhound. Along with a ghost with long nails” he seemed unsure of what I knew. I wrapped up a wound on the dirty blonde's hand, giving him a beer. There was a moment of odd silence until they introduce themselves.  
“Well, I’m Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We were told by a demon where we could go that was close by.”  
“How did you know we were coming? How do you know about all this stuff?” Sam asked, shifting to a more comfortable state.  
I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the plate of cookies and some oranges. I set them down on the coffee table, Dean reached for a cookie and munched happily while Sam grabbed an orange.  
“Well I assume you know because you are hunters, I am too. I’ve been hiding for a while and it hasn’t been easy. And I knew you were coming because Crowley told me” the boys stared at me in shook.  
“How do you know Crowley?” Sam looked concerned while Dean’s face was full of cookie so he couldn’t speak. I pointed to the whiteboard and explained how I had been living with a demon who spoke to me through writing on windows, mirrors, and whiteboards. I also mentioned he never showed himself to me, always writing.  
“Weird. Never thought he’d bunk with a human, never the less a hunter.”  
“Has he hurt you in any way?” Sam, I could tell, was the sentimental type while his older brother was a feelings hider. I shook my head to say no, he was nice to me and helpful with my novels. The brothers shrugged and continued to eat and drink, I grabbed a beer as well and looked through the journal they had shown me.  
A light went off in my head. Winchesters, the brothers who started and finished the apocalypse and did other weird things to this earth. Angels, demons, and most hunters knew them and they were in my house. I put John’s book down and sighed, the boys looked at me in a questioning manner.  
“You boys have been through a lot, as well as losing Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and John. Well since you’ll be staying here for a while I’ll take your stuff to your rooms.” I grabbed their bags and dropped them in a two-bed bedroom, the room across from mine.  
I came back into the living to see the boys standing up looking at the whiteboard. I walked up behind Dean to see what they were looking at only to have an arm stretched out in front of me to stop me from walking any farther. I tried to look over Sam’s shoulder but couldn’t so I looked over Dean’s to see another person in the room, a man in a suit and coat.  
“Ah, hello bunny. I hope these two can stay here and rest.”  
“Who’s bunny?” The British man rolled his eyes at Dean and pointed towards me.  
“It’s my nickname, hey Crowley.” I said, ducking under their arms. He gave a small smile and sat in a chair by the whiteboard. I motioned Sam and Dean to sit down, the slowly sat on the couch as I went to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea for the king but it was already made and on the counter.  
I shrugged, grabbed the cup, and gave it to Crowley who was more than happy to take it. I sat on the floor with my beer, waiting for an explanation. An awkward silence grew in the room until we heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to open the door but I grabbed my gun from under the couch cushion just in case.  
I opened my door a crack to see a man with a suit and trench coat on.  
“Who are y-” but before I could ask, he interrupted me with his own question.  
“Are Sam and Dean Winchester here?” I nodded and let him in, he walked into the living room and started talking to everyone. I put my gun in my pants and walked back to my spot on the floor, sitting down and taking swig of my beer.  
“Who are you?” asked trench coat.  
“A friend and fellow hunter, she is letting the boys stay here and rest” answered Crowley. The boys looked at trench coat and nodded, I was about to talk until he cut me off again.  
“I am Castiel, an angel of the lord” he said. I raised an eyebrow, an angel? I had seen every type of monster and ghost possible, demons included! But angels, I thought that was just some fairy tale or bible thing.  
“An angel huh? Right and I’m the queen of Sheba,” Castiel looked at me with a questioning gaze. He walked towards me, standing above me with a blank look. Dean, Sam, and Crowley stared at the angel, trying to figure out what he was doing while making me feel short.  
“You are not a queen, you’re a hunter. Serina Bloodsmith to be precise, a well-known hunter who is trying to retire. She is a merciless killer, with a talent for cooking.” He laid my life flat out on the floor for everyone to see. The boys and the demon looked surprised to hear such a fragile girl could be such a hunter, a famous one at that!  
“Wait, you’re Serina?” Dean put his beer on the coffee table while staring at me with suspicion. Sam grabbed John’s journal and started to flip through the old and worn pages until he found what he was looking for.  
“I knew I had seen your name somewhere before, in dad’s journal. You’re mentioned more than once, he’s worked with you before.” They looked towards me to get an answer, guess the jig is up.  
“Okay, I’ve worked with your dad, I was still young but just as deadly. John had used me for bait more the once and let me kill the thing after. We were just friends, same with Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. I’ve been at the job for years now and the retirement is not working well. So, I assume you are here because you are in trouble and need help on a job.”  
They all just stared at me, nodding after a few second. Crowley put his tea down and walked over to the angel. He pushed Castiel out of the way and helped me stand up. He stood behind me  
“Serina is a friend and will help with the job. You two morons are going to stay here until the problem is solved, Bunny should be able to help, right?” Everyone nodded and decided to have a normal chat about whatever came to mind. By 1:59, the angel had left and the Winchesters were starting to get sleepy.  
“Okay you two. Bed time.” They both whined like children but did as they were told and went to bed. I went to check on them and saw they were fast asleep, I giggled at the cute sight in my house. I sighed and walked back to see that the King still hadn’t left yet. I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.  
“Thank you, Bunny. I usually don’t help those two but then I thought of you and I knew you would be willing to help.” I smiled at him, walking over to hug him. He stiffened a bit but he then relaxed and returned it. We broke away and I giggled.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you. I am glad to help them and I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you more than hearing from you now.” He nodded then disappeared. I grabbed my laptop and wrote more of my story.  
By 4:00, the boys had joined me on the couch. One on either side on me, watching TV with cookies and beer. I closed my computer at 5:30 and started to get ready for practice, changing clothes and grabbing my gear. It was my last practice so I had to make it count, I also had the feeling that two pairs of eyes were watching me.  
“What are you getting ready for, Serina?” asked Sam, I turned to the brothers and gave them a short and sweet answer.  
“Practice,”  
“What practice?” Dean’s voice had a slight edge to it. I reassured him that I wasn’t a witch and he loosened up a bit.  
“Need a ride then?” Dean offered. I thought for a moment and nodded a yes. They both left the couch and got ready to leave. We were about to leave until I thought I should tell Crowley. I ran to the whiteboard and told him we were leaving and would be back in an hour or two.  
We climbed into their car and drove to practice, I gave directions and Dean got us there just in time. The door opened and reviled Thomas, the owner of the gym we used, he gave me a smile and let us in.  
“Who are the new guys?”  
“They’re just my ride Tom. That’s all.”  
“No bike today?” I shook my head, stretching before I started sparing with the others. I grabbed my blade and was quickly challenged by a douchebag to see if I could win against a man. I agreed and saw the Winchesters have worried expressions. I gave them a wink and went to fight. We bowed and took our stances, he went into a lunge stance while I stayed straight with my sword at my side.  
“What is she doing?”  
“Is she backing out?”  
“Is she crazy?” the whispering was fading as it was just me and him, that’s all that mattered. He charged towards me, blade pointed straight at my stomach, but he was too slow for me and I dodged his attack. Using my elbow, I hit his neck and kicked his back, making him land flat on his face. He grunted and got back up, he started to randomly throw his blade but I dodged every attack he could come up with. He became sweaty and tired while I hadn’t broken a sweat yet, I saw his weakest point and an opening and took it. I swiftly knocked his sword out of his hand and hit his legs so he landed on his knees. I twirled his blade up in the air and caught it between my teeth while pointing mine at his throat.  
“Okay. You. Win.” He huffed. I helped him up and gave him his sword back. The next thing I knew, I had blocked his blade with my mouth and shattered it. Shock had covered the gym floor as everyone was amazed at how effortlessly I broke it. I looked at the man to see he was absolutely terrified, while everyone else had started cheering, even the boys had started to cheer for me.  
“You monster.” He whispered and picked up his broken sword, leaving in anger and terror. I just stood there in blank thought, letting his words play over in my mind. Monster. That’s why I stopped hunting, I was a monster hunting monsters. I was dragged out of my mind by Tom who gave me a big bear hug.  
“I can’t believe you did that! You’re amazing!” I gave him a smile and went to pack up my stuff, deciding to cut my last practice short. The boys patted my back and said praises to me but they both fell silent as they saw my face. We said our goodbyes and left in silence, the silent drive was soon broken as Sam spoke up.  
“So, what happened?” Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror. I just looked out the window, ignoring the question. Dean got annoyed and pulled into my driveway but didn’t let anyone leave the impala until I answered.  
“After I broke the blade, he called me a monster alright! I haven’t been called that in a while. That’s also the reason I wanted to retire, I was a monster hunting monsters.” Dean let us leave the car, I unlocked the front door as the boys stood outside to talk to each other, I went to change clothes. I changed into a Deadpool t-shirt and a pair of Charlie brown sweatpants, I looked on my bed to see Escape for Asylum by Madeline Roux beside my phone. I grabbed my book and went to sit on my couch but saw that it had been stolen by two bodies.  
I sighed and sat in my comfy chair with my feet on the seat, placing the open book on my thighs, starting to read as the TV was playing X-files. As I read, a whooshing sound was heard, the angel had shown himself. I ignored him and continued to read.  
“Why aren’t you doing something about this case?” he asked.  
“Now’s not the time Cas. We’ve had a rough afternoon, okay.” Dean sounded annoyed.  
“Sorry but more people will die if we don’t do something. I have a folder of all the info we have so far.” He dropped the folder on to my book so I could look it over, he just continued talking to Sam and Dean. I had had just about enough of him so I stopped reading my book, dropped it on the floor, and looked through the case. It was a simple case, a witch that knows what she’s doing. All they need to look for are the hex bags at every crime scene or any witchery symbols. How could they have missed that? Oh, right. John’s kids. But either way, they should have guessed that.  
“BOYS! You’re looking for a hundred-year-old witch. She should know what she’s doing too and she should be at all crime scenes.” I said as I threw the folder on the coffee table. The guys stared at me and were slightly embarrassed they hadn’t thought of that. Then it hit them!  
“Inspector Janice!” they said in unison. The got up and left to find her, I put on a black sweater and followed team free will on my motorcycle. I hid myself and my bike, following them into the dark police office. They found her, doing a ritual in her workplace, and started to attack, making a mess of the room. They had been brought down and Cas was not allowed in the room, warding spells it seemed.  
“Cas, what’s going on?” I whispered.  
“We found the witch but I can’t go in and help. I think they’re both knocked out.” I sighed and pushed past the angel. I held my gun out to the witch to give Dean and Sam time to get up and pull themselves together.  
“Put it down or I won’t hesitate to kill you.”  
“Ha! I thought you weren’t hunting anymore, monster.”  
“I won’t repeat myself.”  
“I’m sure you won’t.” She threw her book at me, which I caught, and tried to escape through the window. I pulled the trigger and her lifeless body sank to the floor, a bullet hole through her head with a bullet in the wall. I lowered my gun and started to clean up the mess the boys made, they just stood there and watched me. After it was clean, I walked out of the building with three boy scouts following me to my bike. I turned to them and said I would meet them at home after they burned the body.  
I got home, took off my sweater and shoes, turned on my Crunchyroll, and flopped on the couch while watching Tokyo Ghoul. I sighed as the second season ended so I looked around to find another anime to watch, I somehow picked Junjo Romantica to watch again. I am a hidden fujoshi and otaku. As I heard the impala pull up, I quickly changed to a different anime and it happened to be Another. Horror anime is good anime in my book!  
I sat and watched it as they both walked in the door, Cas had whooshed away before they walked through the doorframe. Still sprawled on the couch, Sam went to the kitchen to grab some beer while Dean went to change into some comfy clothing. Dean arrived in the living room before Sam, surprisingly, and moved my head so he could sit down, placing my head back down onto his lap. Sam gave us the beers and moved my feet so he could sit and placed them on his lap. We were like a giant family and we were happy while watching horror anime. I felt Sam and Dean jump a few times, while I never moved a muscle.  
When the time came for them to leave, Crowley showed himself to say goodbye to the Winchesters. I gave Sammy hugs and waved them out the door, Dean gave me a quick hug and left to start up the impala. As I watched them drive away, Crowley came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.  
“I can’t thank you enough Serina. They really needed a lady to take care of them for once.” I smiled and kissed his cheek. I plopped myself on the couch and turned the TV on, seeing Sherlock just starting. As I saw John talking to Sherlock, I heard a pen cap click. I looked at my whiteboard and smiled to see a heart drawn on it, I got up and drew one right beside it.  
And this is my life with the king!


End file.
